RSV Eros, eres muy gracioso
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: Pasaban muchas personas por el restaurante pero... De todos... ¡¿Tenía que ser él! ¡¿Por qué!


**¡Hola!  
Como ya avisé en mi Tumblr (dirección en mi perfil), una amiga me propuso un reto y como añadió la frase "No tienes ovarios a..." (que no es más que una variante a "No tienes huevos a..."), pues... Me vi en la obligación de hacerlo x'D  
Así que bueno, 14 historias para el 14 de Febrero... Creo que es lo máximo que he llegado a escribir en mi vida x'D  
Mi cabeza está hecha puré de patatas x'D  
Madre mía...  
Pues nada, que espero que os guste. Toda esta colección tendrá al principio las siglas RSV (Reto San Valentín)  
Y aquí lo dejo.  
1 besito muy grande ;D  
Ciao~~  
P.D: Las palabras clave con las que escribir han sido (elegidas al azar): Restaurante, Pensamientos (Flores), Guantes, Beso en la comisura**

* * *

Estaba esperando delante del restaurante en el que me había citado Gupta. El único restaurante griego de la ciudad. Y ya lo conocía, había ido allí muchas veces, aunque alegara que la comida griega no me gustaba para nada.

Bufé molesto y me crucé de brazos. Hacía frío y había comenzado a llover, mientras un viento gélido soplaba en todas direcciones. Me abroché con mayor celeridad el abrigo y saqué los guantes, poniéndomelos sobre las manos. Quién dijera que el frío era soportable cuantas más capas de ropa llevases, mentía descaradamente.

Respiré por la boca y salió una pequeña nube de vaho, blanca y mate, demasiado escandalosa. Observé con detenimientos los movimientos del restaurante. Un joven castaño, de ojos verdes y expresión somnolienta, se movía de un lado a otro poniendo manteles, pequeños jarrones de barro con pequeñas flores de colores, pensamientos creo que se llamaban, y unos vasos con velas dentro.

Iba bastante rápido en comparación a otros días y, al parecer, la razón era la mujer que le perseguía de un lado a otro. La dueña del restaurante. Escuché unos pasos a mi lado que me hicieron girar la cabeza. Allí estaba Gupta.

-Buenos días –contestó.  
-Buenas… ¿Por qué querías quedar aquí?  
-Por nada en especial, me pareció que sería un buen lugar para charlar.

Fruncí el ceño y alcé una ceja. ¿De qué querría hablar? ¿Y por qué en ese restaurante? Asentí con la cabeza y le seguí. El restaurante había abierto en el tiempo en el que me distraje para hablar con Gupta.

En el restaurante se respiraba un aire cálido y acogedor. Una mujer salió a nuestro encuentro con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

-Bienvenidos. ¿Mesa para dos? –preguntó pícaramente. Gupta asintió y la siguió mientras que yo simplemente abrí los ojos asombrado.  
-¡¿Cómo que para dos?! ¡¿Por qué ha utilizado ese tonito?! –murmuré escandalizado, sintiendo sobre mi cuerpo un par de ojos, observándome fijamente.

Me giré y me encontré con el chico que estaba colocando antes las mesas.

-¿Qué estás mirando, mocoso? –pregunté secamente entrecerrando los ojos.  
-¿Mocoso? –preguntó lentamente frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Y me lo dice el viejo pervertido? Qué bien… -murmuró marchándose a la cocina.  
-¿Viejo pervertido? –escuché a Gupta llamarme y me acerqué.

Estaba sentado en una mesa, esperando, mientras observaba el menú con cierto aburrimiento. Me senté frente a él y le miré.

-¿De qué querías hablar? –pregunté intentando averiguar el porqué de esa reunión tan repentina.  
-He pedido café para ambos… Aunque sé que te gusta más el té –murmuró entrecerrando los ojos-. Quería hablarte sobre el proyecto de excavación que planean hacer en Egipto, cerca de la pirámide de Tutankamón.  
-Oh, ya veo… ¿Y, por qué crees que eso puede llegar a interesarme a mí?  
-¿Tal vez porque trabajas en el museo de historia? –contestó con otra pregunta alzando una ceja.  
-Bien defendido –murmuré.

Permanecí callado mientras nos servían el café. Sorpresivamente, era el joven el que nos la estaba sirviendo. A medida que caía de la tetera de cristal, el líquido parecía haberme hipnotizado. Era oscuro, con toques brillantes, dorados en ocasiones. Desprendía un vapor transparente y cálido, llenando la estancia con su aroma.

Por un momento, me recordó a cuando estaba en casa, y mis padres siempre lo tomaban para desayunar o después de la comida. La casa olía siempre a café recién hecho. Dirigí mis ojos verdes hacia el rostro del joven. Parecía que en cualquier momento fuera a caerse rendido. No tardó demasiado en marcharse, aunque iba muy lento. La voz de Gupta me hizo volver al mundo real.

-¿Te gusta Heracles? –preguntó.  
-¿Quién?  
-El camarero… -murmuró Gupta con tranquilidad llevándose la taza a los labios.  
-No… ¿Lo conoces? –pregunté con curiosidad.

Asintió con la cabeza y siguió bebiendo.

-Es el hijo de la dueña, Helena Karpusi. Son mis vecinos.

Una leve exclamación por mi parte bastó para que continuásemos con la conversación que manteníamos antes de que llegaran a servirnos el café. La conversación se alargó durante una hora y después, ambos salimos del establecimiento, despidiéndonos. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de girar la esquina, volví a sentir frío en las manos. Metí ambas en los bolsillos buscando los guantes más no estaban.

¿Se me habrían caído? Deshice mis pasos hasta llegar al restaurante y miré hacia dentro. ¿Me los habría dejado entonces olvidados? Esa era la opción más factible. Entré dentro y me recibió nuevamente la mujer con una sonrisa.

-Qué sorpresa tenerle tan pronto aquí. ¿Ha sucedido algo? –preguntó confundida.  
-Me he olvidado los guantes –contesté simplemente.

Ella abrió la boca formando una "o" y miró hacia la mesa en la que había estado sentado previamente con Gupta.

-Tal vez mi hijo sepa algo… Él ha recogido la mesa –murmuró quedamente-. Puedo ir a ver si…  
-Tranquila, puedo ir yo –contesté rápidamente.

No yo mismo sé porqué respondí con tanta celeridad, pero el caso es que las palabras estaban ya dichas. La mujer, Helena creo que me dijo Gupta, me miró alzando una ceja sin entender nada de la situación y me señaló la cocina. Asentí con la cabeza antes de caminar hasta ella.

Asomé la cabeza, pero allí no había nadie.

-¿Hola? –pregunté pero no recibí respuesta.

Continué caminando hasta llegar a la puerta trasera del restaurante, tras la que salían unos ruidos metálicos. Asomé la cabeza y vi al chico, colocando los cubos de basura. Me recargué sobre el marco de la puerta y esperé a que se percatara de mi presencia. Cuando lo hizo, me miró interrogantemente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Esa no es forma de hablarle a los mayores, mocoso –murmuré cruzándome de brazos.

Él solo entrecerró los ojos y bostezó.

-Eso no tendría que decírmelo alguien que viste con una máscara blanca… ¿Tienes complejo de superhéroe? ¿De villano, tal vez? ¿O tal vez eres tan feo que intentas esconder tu cara por la vergüenza que te provoca? –preguntó.

Sonreí y me acerqué hasta él.

-Ni lo uno ni lo otro. Pero dudo mucho que un mocoso como tú pueda llegar a entenderlo jamás… -murmuré-. He venido a por mis guantes, ¿no sabrás por casualidad dónde están?  
-Claro que lo sé –contestó bostezando.  
-¿Y bien? –pregunté esperando impaciente por la respuesta.

El mocoso señaló los cubos de basura. ¿No habrá sido capaz de…? Caminé hasta el cubo de basura con una sonrisa y levanté la tapa. Bingo. Cogí los guantes y, tras limpiarlos ligeramente con unos golpes al aire, agarré por el mentón al mocoso y acerqué mis labios a los suyos, depositando un beso en su comisura derecha.

-Muchas gracias –murmuré antes de marcharme, dejando al mocoso sonrojado y sorprendido. Seguro que el sueño se le había quitado.

* * *

**¡Ya está!  
¿Os ha gustado?  
Espero que sí...  
Compadecéos de mí y dejarme algo... Para que el sufrimiento de mi cerebro no haya sido en vano.  
Reviews, Sugerencias, Cartas Bomba, Amenazas de Muerte, Pasta, Gatitos, Vodka, Salmiakki, Girasoles, Peluches lindos, Tomates, Scones, Hamburguesas, Helado... Lo que queráis... Como si me queréis dejar algún regalo más grande *cofpersonajecof* en la puerta de mi casa para mi disfrute personal (?)**


End file.
